


Violence Won't Heal Wounds It'll Cut Them Deeper

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Series: WWE AU: normal dudes. sorta. [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Joe - Freeform, John - Freeform, M/M, colby - Freeform, colby is a dick, fergal, im sorry, they use real names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: Cyrus is hurt and you and Fergal support him all you can as he tells what happened





	Violence Won't Heal Wounds It'll Cut Them Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> i promise things will become more positive again after this but colby is just forever a dick im sorry (but im not)

You aren't thinking rationally, all you want to do is hurt Colby for hurting Cyrus. Fergal can physically feel all the tension from you, he carries Bubbles back to her tank and comes back to lay a hand on your lower back.

 

“Hey, I know you are concerned and mad, I sure as hell am, too. But right now, we can't be irrational, we have a Cyrus to take care of and he needs us to be calm and supportive before we all murder someone.” You know he's right, of course he is. Fergal is telling you this, rubbing that hand on your back in slow circles to steady you.

 

You take a few deep breaths and nod.

 

“Okay, you're right, let's go see him.” There is so much anger inside you but you push it down ever so slightly and replace it with concern and care for Cyrus.

 

You walk over to Cyrus’ door, Fergal right behind you. You open the door just a crack, you can't see him but you hear the angry sniffles and shifting. You don't enter you just talk.

 

“You don't have to tell us what happened if you don't want to, just let me see your arm.” You don't ask, this is important, if Cyrus is seriously hurt you need to know.

 

After a few seconds of silence you hear more shifting and Cyrus is at the door pulling it open. He looks at you eyes glazed over in nonchalance as if he is numb to whatever just happened but there are still tears, there's still hurt.

 

Fergal is silent, knowing that it's you who Cyrus needs but the thought of him still being there, he would do anything he can to help and that means so much for you and Cyrus.

 

“Can I see?” You ask and Cyrus nods. You gently reach for his arm. The bruises aren't fully formed but the red marks suggest they will be big. You feel around and Cyrus winces a bit as you check to see if anything is broken. Fergal speaks up.

 

“If you don't mind, I can tell if anything's wrong, is it okay if I?” You step aside so he can properly speak to Cyrus.

 

Cyrus again simply nods, words probably being too much for him at the moment. Fergal places his fingers over the skin, his touch more soothing than yours was. Cyrus doesn't flinch but to relax him more you put your hand on his shoulder and rub slow circles into him.

 

“Nothing is broken but would you let me wrap it, just to keep it… safe.” Fergal says looking at Cyrus.

 

“Okay.” Cyrus says. His voice is so almost normal. If it wasn't you, you would've thought that he was fine if you weren't looking at him. But you know better, no matter how faint, you heard the lifelessness. Cyrus was usually so vibrant and crazy through his sleepiness, this was numb, utterly void of anything Cyrus.

 

Fergal doesn't say more he just lightly takes Cyrus by the hand and leads him to the couch. You follow out toward the living room but go to the kitchen while Fergal sets Cyrus down and heads to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

 

You make Cyrus hot chocolate and fill it with whipped cream. When you look back towards the couch Fergal is back and is just about done.

 

“There,” he says, “that'll make sure nothing happens to it.” Fergal says and Cyrus nods. Fergal stands and walks over to the armchair so you can sit by Cyrus. You set the hot chocolate down on the table in front on him and sit down leaning your head on his shoulder and hugging against his side.

 

For a moment it's silent. The only sound is Cyrus leaning over to grab the hot chocolate and the faint slurping. You pick your head back up slightly to give Cyrus a kiss on the cheek. You look at Fergal slightly questioningly. Fergal smiles lightly and nods. No matter what his reaction you wouldn't have stopped hugging and kissing Cyrus but the reassurance that he supports you means so much.

 

To your surprise, Fergal stands up and settles back down on Cyrus’ other side. He leans in close before asking, “Is this okay?” Cyrus turns his head, eyes alight in slight confusion but also a look of care. He nods and Fergal slowly brings his lips to Cyrus’.

 

After that one kiss, you see life. Cyrus throws himself on Fergal in one of the huge overbearing hugs he always gives you. You are overwhelmed with an insane amount of love for these two people. You best friend and your boyfriend, the two men you love the most. For a second everything is fine.

 

“Thank you.” Cyrus says, pulling back and sitting back down. Cyrus turns back to you to speak.

 

“He didn't want me around you.” Cyrus says, you know he means you but you stay silent to let him continue.

 

“All those years that he never invited you to The Dog House, he convinced me that that was our place and it meant a lot to him. Bull shit. I shouldn't have believed that shit. I guess he wasn't as accepting of our closeness as he is.” Cyrus turns back to Fergal and pats his face with a smile. Fergal smiles lightly back.

 

“After that day when you first went there, he was being pleasant or at least not a total dick kinda, but after that whenever we would hang out all together, he would try and find excuses for us to leave early or he would stay in the kitchen when you were at The Dog House. I should have seen it. I just ignored it because the past four years have been nice but, these few months he's been more and more aggressive and tonight… he snapped.” You see Cyrus rub his wrapped hand.

 

Fergal looks past Cyrus a bit to make eye contact with you. You hold up a hand slightly so he can see. You can't take seeing Cyrus blame himself for an absolute dick manipulate his life but you hold yourself still. Cyrus isn't done talking, you can tell. You let him finish.

 

“I, I told him how important to me you were, how you took care of me when I was at my worst, and that being close with you, physically and mentally, gave me happiness, how I wasn't sorry when you punched him when you guys first met. I told him I was never gonna leave you and if that's what he wanted I had to leave. I–I started walking away and he grabbed my arm trying to get me to stay.” Cyrus’ voice is starting to get shakier and you press into his side more. You take more deep breaths to keep you anger in check but it's getting harder and harder.

 

“His grip hurt and I had to yank my arm away. He scared me so bad and I couldn't think so I just ran. I was sad for just a second but then as I was leaving, I ran into John. He saw me and all I said was, “Your fucking friend did this to me!” angrily and showed him my arm then left. I know I shouldn't have taken my anger out on him, but I was, too mad to think. I know you would've been more rational.” He says to you. You shake your head.

 

“You're wrong.” Cyrus tilts his head in slight confusion.

“He is the one that manipulated you into thinking that what he was doing to you was fine. It wasn't your fault especially because you had the integrity and courage to walk away. Also, I wouldn't have been rational. Actually, I think I would've acted worse than you and did something I couldn't apologize for. If you want to, you can tell John what happened and if he doesn't accept that, you can walk away from him too. Me? When you walked in here, my immediate thought was to hurt him. I know violence isn't supposed to solve anything but nobody should be allowed to hurt you. You're perfect Cyrus. I couldn't protect you this time, but I promise I will always do what I can to be there for you.” At this point tears are threatening to spill from your eyes. You press your forehead to his and kiss him again.

 

“We aren't very smart are we?” Cyrus says, smile coming back ever so slightly. You respond with a similar soft smile.

 

“Nope, we aren't, that's why we have Fergal.” You both turn to look at him and he smiles reassuringly at you both.

 

“Yeah, I can't leave you two alone anymore. Last time that happened Cyrus never slept during the actual night and you punched someone, but for good reason I will admit.” He laughs a little, making the air a little lighter.

 

“Well you miiiight have to for one night but don't worry, I'm calling reinforcements.” You state very vaguely.

 

“What are you talking about?” Fergal asks.

 

“Are you talking about what I think?” Cyrus asks, eyes lighting up juuust a little bit more.

 

“Oh yeah, Alejandro reunion for gay bar night. We are doing this. After all the shit that happened we need a way to destress.” You say.

 

“WAIT YOU GONNA HANG OUT WITH ALEJANDRO WITHOUT ME I LOVE HIM!” Fergal yells. It makes Cyrus laugh, a small giggly laugh.

 

“Alright, alright you can come, too but I need you to do something first. We need to talk to Joe and John but I don't think I should be there. It wouldn't be a good idea, I don't think, if I'm there. I am a little bit the cause of some of this.” Cyrus gives you a Look™ but you explain.

 

“Not that it's my fault any of this happened, but if Colby was being even more a bitch because of me, I don't want to influence John or Joe into anything.” You finish. Fergal just nods.

 

“I understand what you mean but I'm mad about it. Don't worry, I'll take care of it.” Fergal says.

 

“And if all goes well, they can come to gay bar night with us?” Cyrus asks, hopeful.

 

“I bet John would be able to convince Joe to go out.” Fergal says.

 

“What if they stay with Colby?” Cyrus asks, sadness returning just a little bit.

 

“Well, then we are gonna have to let them go. I know it'll hurt but you only deserve people who will support you.” You answer. “For now, let's go to sleep, you are probably exhausted.” Cyrus nods. You pick up the cup to take to the sink. You wash your hands, having handled Bubbles a lot.

 

Cyrus whispers something to Fergal and he nods. He comes up to you and asks if Cyrus can sleep with you two tonight and you easily answer with a yes. You walk back over to Cyrus who is still sitting on the couch. He looks up at you.

 

“Do I have to brush my teeth?” He asks, looking so emotionally exhausted.

 

“No, I'll let you go with using just mouthwash for tonight.” You say, he's been through a lot. You pick him up and carry him over to the bathroom so he can use his mouthwash and you can brush your teeth. You brush his hair for him so it's not incredibly tangled when he wakes up.

 

You understand that most people think that you two are something else than best friends. That because of your physical intimacy there must be something akin to a romantic love included and you have realized that it will drive people away like it did tonight. It doesn't matter though because certain actions will never define a relationship, it's about the intentions by the people in it. If it's comfortable, holding hands, cuddling, kissing, it can all be from a place of true friendship.

 

The beauty is when you find someone who appreciates the relationships you currently have and doesn't try to change or break them. Colby couldn't do that, but Fergal can.

 

You finish up in the bathroom and so does Fergal. You all head to your room where Fergal gives both of you a kiss on your cheek and leads Cyrus to sleep in between you two. Fergal hasn't known Cyrus that long and certainly doesn't understand everything that you two have been through together, but he's here and willing to protect you both. It's beautiful. Nothing can erase the hurt you know Cyrus still feels, but a good night sleep in between two people who love him, you hope that can at least start to heal some scars.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lil personal for me because i always have been a weird person and my intentions going into relationships have been different than others perceive them and i have learned that people arent going to know what you mean unless you literally tell them  
> communication importante making sure everyone is comfortable and all that goodness


End file.
